


Fireworks

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Baze survived, Chirrut did not, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Baze talks to an old friend through the Force.





	

Baze sits atop the temple, watching the fireworks of success. He leans on his weapon, glad of it. It’s as much these days of a walking aid as it is a real weapon. He closes his eyes, and reaches out with his other senses.

“Tell me, what do you see?”  


“Chirrut, why do you ask me?”  


“Because I am blind.”  


“You were blind when you were alive,” he says, and opens his eyes to the pale memory of his long-dead husband. “You are one with the Force.”  


“Then… I like to hear how you see it,” the ghost says.  


“You should have said that the first time,” Baze complains. He sees nothing but a smile on the other man’s face, and he turns back to the sky, to answer his request.  


He watches for a moment, thinking how to put things into words. He was always slower to move his tongue than Chirrut was, and it’s only become more pronounced over the years. His thigh aches where the hardest wound hit, and oh: what would he give for it to have been himself to have fallen on Scarif, not Chirrut.

“I see reds, and golds. Blues, and greens. I see all of the colours of the rainbow, exploding into nothing and not against a foe, and I hear the cheers of their victory.”  


“What are they celebrating?”  


He must know, but this is their agreement, their ritual. Chirrut asks, and he answers.

“They have destroyed the second Death Star.”  


“As if one was not enough.”  


“Do you want me to tell you, or not?” Baze asks, grumpily.  


“Please, go on.”  


“The Emperor is dead. The Empire is gone.”  


“So we won?”  


“We won,” Baze says, and throws himself back against the temple wall. His body is old. He is tired. “We won.”  


Sometimes he doesn’t feel like it. Even though he still sees him, he… misses him. So much. He watches Chirrut in silence, and they observe the celebrations together. There is little left for them to guard, but it won’t stop him trying.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077443) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)




End file.
